Tell her
by Kazamirose
Summary: Billy goes for a tour while Julie is upset. What does he do? My first song fic


**Hello ppl! I've got a song fic this time! First one so please be nice. It's BillyxJulie! I wrote it on them coz its easy ****. Song: Tell her by Jesse Mccartny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the song.**

Tell her.

_I know how it feels_

_To wake up without her_

_Lying here all alone_

_Just thinking about her_

I was lying in my hotel thinking about Julie. I had got a world tour with my baseball team. I thought she would be thrilled when she would hear this. Wrong. She hadn't woken me up by her usual I miss you call or even a text message. The flashback played in my head over and over again.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Hey Jules!" I greeted her.**_

"_**Billy!" and she came rushing to me and hugged me "You're back from your tournament from Germany! So did you win? Tell me! Tell me!" and she hugged me hard.**_

"_**Well, um"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**OFCOURSE I DID! What did you expect?"**_

"_**Yay! Now we can have a proper date after so many months!" she cheered.**_

I never thought I would miss her suffocating hugs.

_I can't believe_

_Her hold on me_

_It's something indescribable_

_I know she knows _

_But won't you please_

"_**Um Julie, can our date wait?"**_

"_**Why?" she asked worriedly**_

"_**Well, I won a world tour with my team mates and I have to be with them 'cause I am the captain." I explained. I saw the expression on her face which I wished I would never see.**_

"_**It's always about baseball and the team isn't it? What about me? I've been waiting for you patiently while watching Runo and Dan going on dates and and Shun and Alice talking softly and sweetly in the park. You're so so so …SELFISH!" she shouted and I swore I saw her crying while she ran away.**_

She hadn't called at all. And when I called, she didn't pick up. When I sent her a text message, she didn't reply. It was driving me crazy. I and my team were in Germany. I ran into Klaus. I knew what I could do to make up to Julie. I asked Klaus to give this message to Julie if he had the chance

_If you see my girl_

_Just tell her I miss her____smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see her in a little while_

_But I know when she _

_Holds onto me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_Oh oh oh_

_Tell her I love her_

_Oh yeah_

Klaus agreed to contact her and wished me good luck. I loved Julie and she is my precious treasure in this whole world.

_The way that she moves_

_You know what it does to me_

_When I catch her eye_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Still can't believe_

_Her hold on me_

_She's just so indescribable_

_I know she knows _

_But won't you please_

She catches my eye and I can't stop adoring her. I was in Kenya. I met Komba. I knew what I had to do. I asked him so send the following message to Julie if he could.

_If you see my girl_

_Just tell her I miss her____smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see her in a little while_

_But I know when she _

_Holds onto me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_Oh oh oh_

_Tell her I love her_

_Oh yeah_

He assured me that he would send it on. I moved on.

_Every time that I'm around her_

_I just go to pieces crashing, tumbling to the ground_

_I'm so glad I found_

I consider myself very lucky to have Julie. I'm crazy for her. I love her. When I meet her, my heart melts and I choke when I see her beauty.

_I know how it feels_

When I reached China, I met Chanlee. I asked her to deliver the following message to Julie if she could.

_If you see my girl_

_Just tell her I miss her____smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see her in a little while_

_But I know when she _

_Holds onto me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_Oh oh oh_

_Tell her I love her_

_Oh yeah_

I missed her so much. But I knew what I was going to do when I see Julie again. I would give her a hug and a kiss she would never forget. "You hear that Jules? I LOVE YOU!" (Apparently I forgot that we were in the Amazon jungle and well, these small birds attacked me for disturbing them.) But I knew that I would be meeting Julie again and I would see her beautiful smile.

**Hope you like it! Please review.**


End file.
